Kingdom of Aushovia
The Kingdom of Aushovia is a populous island nation comprising 6 regions and 2 outlying island territories. It lies west of Australia and to the east of the United Islands of Georgeland. History The Aushovian continent was though to be the largest, uninhabited land mass in the world when it was settled in 1845 by a group of British explorers. One of the first settlers was the then Duke of Rosenthary, whom the King presented Aushovia to, as a sovereign state. The Duke of Rosenthary was installed as King David I of Aushovia in 1847 and oversaw the early development of the new nation. Following the death of King David in 1873, his son, Richard I took office as King and developed the nation’s unique system of Government which remains to this day. In 1900, the Kingdom delegated itself into 6 sperate territories. Three years later it claimed sovereignty over two near by, outlying Islands; Fortiori Island and Heywood Island. A long time ally of Australia, England and the United States, Aushovia has fought along side these nations in a number of foreign battles includng both World Wars and the Gulf War. Government See: Government of Aushovia and Politics of Aushovia '' The nation, while ruled by the Sovereign, currently King Timothy II, is governed by a unicameral legislature, comprising of a Congressional House of Representatives. The Congressional House of Representatives is made up of member representing each of the nations 145 electoral divisions. The King has soverign rule over that nation, yet still must seek approval from the Congress to make an autocratic decision. A Congesrrional Election is held every four years. The highest postion in the parliament if the Premier, with various secretaries holding positions which direct different areas of Government. Currently, the Labor Party of Aushovia is in Government, headed by Prime Minister Stephanie Hall. The Aushovian Conservative Party is currently in opposition, headed by opposition leader Bradley Burke. On Saturday, May 3 2008, His Majesty The King announced that he would dissolve Congress ahead of a General Election on June 15 of that year. ''See: Aushovian General Election 2008 Each regional also has a Local Government, headed by a Premier. The Regional Government generally have no jurisitiction outside their region. Monarchy See: Royal Family of Aushovia The current Monarch is King Timothy II, who took office after the death of his father King David IV. The King is married to Queen Dominika, and they have four Children, Crown Princess Rachel, Prince Adam, Prince David and Princess Stephanie. The Monarchy is heriditary, passing from the soverign to the eldest child. Regions The Nation is divided into 6 regions, and 2 outlying island territories. The Capital City of Aushovia is Brianna. The Regions, and major cities are: * First Port (Brianna) * South Side (Hanney) * Mid-lands (Eeyde) * Norah Plains (Norah) * Buckingham Coast (Motoria) * Westgrounds (Hallows) * Fortiori Island (Freeguard) * Heywood Island (Palmerton) Other major cities include Anglia, Tourville Wells, New Cambridge, Rixton, Wrexham, Los Reyes, Port Heines and Rehin. People The population currently sits at around 9.5 Million with most inhabiting the major cities, of which about 5.5 Million are of voting age (over 18). About 86% of the population resides in one of the forementioned cities, with the remainder residing in country or mountain towns. Religion In stark contrast to much of the world, about 67% of Aushovians admit to being an Atheist. The remaining population is made of of mostly Christian denominations, though there are alos strong Muslim, Jewish and Hindu communities. Language English is the official language, but other languages spoken include French, Spanish and Welsh. Sport Due to close relations with Australia, Aushoivans are big fans of Australian Rules Football. The ANFL (Aushovian National Football leauge) has teams from each major center. Basketball, Hocky, Soccer, Tennis, Golf, Athletics and Swimming are other popular sports. Economy See: Aushovian Money Aushovia has quite a healthy economy. Strong exports and trade means the Aushovia Dollar ($AV) trades almost equivalant to the Australian Dollar (Australia being a primary trade partner, and imediate neighbour). Culture Media The largest media orgainsation is the state-owned ABN (Aushovia Broadcasting Network). ABN Broadcasts both television and Radio. Private TV broadcasters include ITVN, Global, NBN and U-TV stations. There are also multiple commercial radio stations. See: Aushovia Broadcasting Network Category:Nearly Real World Category:Aushovia